The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure
Plot In the time of the Dinosaurs, there lives a lonely female Ouranosaurus who laid 3 eggs and now she is keeping it warm. But there is a very bad problem in the valley, the mother Ouranosaurus has to protect her 3 babies from a hungry Deinonychus in the area. The Deinonychus spies on the 3 eggs with her nasty Red eyes and she quietly snuck towards the 3 eggs. With her nasty looking sharp-teeth and claws, the Deinonychus was about to eat up the 3 eggs until the mother Ouranosaurus roared angrily at the Deinonychus. The Deinonychus got terrified and ran away. Later on the 3 eggs started to hatch and pop went out 3 baby female Ouranosaurus*s. The mother Ouranosaurus names the 1st one (Daisy), the 2nd one (Sunflower), and the 3rd one (Tulip). So Daisy, Sunflower, and Tulip became the happiest sisters in the world. Meanwhile Daisy, Sunflower, and Tulip found 3 friends named (Alex), a young male Pteranodon, (Luke), a young male Apatosaurus, and (Snowflake), a young female Triceratops. Luke decided to be the leader of the group. Years later, the 6 children are now teenage Dinosaurs and their parents said that the 6 children can soon set out on their own. Meanwhile the 6 children went out exploring through the forest. The inside of the forest is very dark and the 6 children bumped into an enormous boulder up ahead and Sunflower turns on her light that’s glowing on her spine, the boulder had a long tail, 2 feet, tiny arms with 2 fingers on each hand, razor sharp-teeth, eyes that are shut, and nostrils on each side. It was not a boulder, it was a Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus woke up and spotted on the 6 children with her evil sharp eyes. The 6 children screamed and ran a different path through the forest and the Tyrannosaurus chases after the 6 children. The 6 children kept on running until reached an opening up ahead that’s blocked with wide tree trunks. The 6 children quickly get themselves through the wide tree trunks and continued running until they had escaped the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus got her head stuck between the wide tree trunks. Meanwhile the 6 children started searching for a cool shelter for them to live in. Alex spotted a small hole that’s in a mountain up ahead. So the 6 children went towards the mountain and into the circle. The inside of the mountain was a very big cave. The 6 children decided to make a shelter inside the cave. So the 6 children slept inside their new shelter. The next day the 6 children woke up and started having huge leaves from the bushes for their breakfast. After that, the 6 children went out for a fresh morning walk out to the ocean. The 6 children could see a lot of sea Dinosaurs from far away. They could see an Elasmosaurus catching a Rhamphorynchus that was soaring through the air catching Fish. They could also see a Tylosaurus catching the Lepidotes that are jumping out of the water. Later on, the 6 children went home to their shelter and started eating Peaches for their lunch. Sunflower was starting to love all the fruits that grew inside the valley. After that, the 6 children went out exploring and could see a Stegosaurus up ahead. The 6 children went over to go visit with the Stegosaurus. Daisy tells the Stegosaurus that she is very worried because there’s a Tyrannosaurus around the valley who was chasing the 6 children through the forest yesterday. Meanwhile the 6 children said goodbye to the Stegosaurus and started heading back home to their shelter. The sky is getting dark and the 6 children went inside their shelter and fell asleep. The next day the 6 children woke up and started eating some tall grass for their breakfast. Suddenly the valley began to make stomping noises, the sound is coming from behind the 6 children’s shelter. The 6 children looked at their shelter, the Tyrannosaurus had came back. The 6 children went inside their shelter and Sunflower thought of an awesome idea. Sunflower plans to kill the Tyrannosaurus once and for all. Sunflower quickly leaps out of the entrance of the 6 children’s shelter and suddenly she slams into the Tyrannosaurus coming from behind. The 5 children watch as Sunflower attacks the Tyrannosaurus. Sunflower uses her powerful tail to whack the Tyrannosaurus on the face very hard. Sunflower slams the Tyrannosaurus on the ribs using her full body. With a final blow, Sunflower throws a huge boulder on the Tyrannosaurus’s face and the Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground and some of her razor sharp-teeth fell out of her mouth. The Tyrannosaurus has died, “Hep Hep Hooray” the 5 children cheered for Sunflower. Daisy went over to Sunflower and replies to her, “Sunflower, I am really proud of you. That's my brave sister!” Later on, the 6 children’s parents said that the 6 children can now explore the valley however they want, with the Tyrannosaurus that finally died and with no Theropods all around the valley. While the parents leave, the 6 children started having a celebration party inside their shelter. Tulip started setting up Rainbow Roses for the celebration party. The 6 children can now live with Hope, Peace, Joy, and Love all around the valley, “Hep Hep Hooray” the 6 children cheered. So the 6 children celebrated inside their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.